Talk:Kouta Kazuraba
No cameo for Gaimu Its been confirmed by someone who attended a pre-screening for Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land that Haruto's successor, Kamen Rider Gaimu, did not make a cameo appearance in his movie. Motif ? Ok when the series and name of gaimu were confirmed it was thinked that kamen rider gaimu was going to be a martial artist themed kamen rider , but actually he really is a fruit themed kamen rider , so i say that the fruit is the fist motif after he is modeled and the martial artist/warrior/samurai its the second motif --Yugx5dszexal (talk) 07:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) : I might be a slowpoke, but b***h please. Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form is the first fruit-based Rider long before Gaim did it. Den-O Sword Form is based on peach. Axel1999 (talk) 14:28, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Gaimu's Identity plays , the true identity of gaimu.Srxk82 (talk) 09:19, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Orange Arms catchphrase The catchphrase listed at the top of the page says "Passing through the audiance, on stage" - Just as some clarification, the trailer for the show and the B-Boys promotional images specify that the phrase is "Hanamichi, on stage!", or "花道 オン ステージ!" - Hanamichi can be read about here but to summarize, it's a type of platform used in kabuki theater and while it is technically a stage that passes through an audiance, it literally translates as "The flowered path". Unless there's further cultural context I'm missing, "Passing through the audiance" seems like a stretch of a translation, but does make sense. Just wanted to toss in that bit of context since it's not mentioned in the article.~[The Infraggable Watcherman] (talk) 06:47, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's not a catchphrase at all, its the sound that the belt makes when transforming into Orange Arms. AkiBuster (talk) 10:26, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Banana Arms? The first Gaim figure (AC01 Orange Arms) shows that Gaim can use the Banana Lockseed. Should this be added to his form list? Maybe under a subheader like "Other Rider Powers" or something similar? --Blackstone Dresden (talk) 16:20, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I would say that if you do this, be sure to add some clarification that this is based on toy functions and not show fiction, even if it seems obvious. --~[The Infraggable Watcherman] (talk) 18:18, October 4, 2013 (UTC) *Eh, yeah, but in hindsight, if we do that, we'd have to add stuff like the three WAP All Dragon variants, all the purple OCC Random Combos, and the WFC Fang Changes, and while that seems like something that, in theory, should be on the wiki, but wow if that wouldn't be an editing nightmare, especially for OOO and especially for whatever poor (literally and figuratively) guy ends up taking all the pics for them. --Blackstone Dresden (talk) 06:24, October 5, 2013 (UTC) **In that case, better to leave that off. It would be better served as a tidbit for an article on the toyline.~[The Infraggable Watcherman] (talk) 06:36, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Opening Easter Egg Form So, should... whatever this ends up being go on the page too at the moment as an Unnamed Arms, or should we leave it off because all we know is that it exists? (If you don't see the difference immediately, look at his head). --Blackstone Dresden (talk) 07:39, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmm - I took an HD screencap just as the text disappeared and turned it around. I could be wrong but I think it is just Orange Arms with a distortion around the head crest. Everything else about the suit looks the same. I would say keep it here on the Talk page for now until anything comes up.~[The Infraggable Watcherman] (talk) 07:59, October 6, 2013 (UTC) *The visor's a lot more squished down, the crest is now a trident instead of a sickle, and the gold on the shoulders is a lot more pronounced and doesn't end in a frayed edge. Admittedly, it's probably not a full on new Arms, but at the very least it's a new pre-Arms/UnArmed body type, and this wouldn't be the first time they've tucked something into the OP and left it to sit for 50 some odd episodes (Hope Ring, anyone?) --Blackstone Dresden (talk) 08:15, October 6, 2013 (UTC) **I suppose so - It could in fact be a final form foreshadowing for all we know. If you do put it on the article, I would say put it in the trivia section while making it clear that we don't know for certain if this is an actual foreshadowing.~[The Infraggable Watcherman] (talk) 08:21, October 6, 2013 (UTC) **Looks like Kiwami Arms to me. Joker-Man (talk) 05:20, March 28, 2014 (UTC) **Now we can say it is a scrapped suit, then. Joker-Man (talk) 00:45, November 3, 2014 (UTC) *** I know this is late but it's kachidoki. Uchu40 (talk) 04:50, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Jinba Lemon Arms' data TV-Ashahi doesn't have page for this form, where did you get the data?--Lê (talk) 07:38, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Easy, just check the Japan Wikipedia. They already have Jinba Lemon Arms' date before it's even released by TV-Asahi.Eduardloei (talk) 10:08, February 9, 2014 (UTC) That makes it less likely to be right. You keep on forgeting that the japanse wiki is just like a regular wiki it's writen by fans and fans are not always right.Ovidkid (talk) 10:16, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Fresh Pine Has there been anything that confirms that Fresh Pine Arms will make an appearance....Anywhere? Gokaisilver19 (talk) 15:50, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Gaim Motif (Spoilers) Recently, someone added that Kouta is under Over Lord, which is kind of correct, he is turning into one. But does that even go under the Motif section? I don't think an Over Lord is a motif at all. It's a type of species, but like Fruit, Samurai, Shoguns are all valid because it's part of the suits design, so why is Over Lord under Motif if it has nothing to do with the suit? Eiji Hino doesn't even have Greeed under his "Motif" section despite becoming a Greeed. Can I have an admin or someone clarify why Over Lord is under Motif? Ryousha (talk) 19:05, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :It should not be. Motif has to do with the design of something, not what species or race something is. It should be removed if it isn't already. Anyone adding it is adding false information, which is a blockable offense. Man of the Beginning As the man of the beginning, Kouta Kazuraba has no longer his original, normal human form anymore.Lexbex123 (talk) 00:00, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Kouta and SHT GP So who the hell provided information about Kouta in SHT GP? Why wikia said that he was immune to timeline alteration. He even paticipated in GP as Shocker Rider Gaim and used Orange Arms! No Kiwami, no Golden Fruit - Shocker Rider and Orange Arms? How that can be considered like he was immune? D: Shamanisheee (talk) 13:52, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :No clue who inserted that. It could be an alternate timeline Gaim with mainstream Gaim unaffected. We got to wait for other people to clarify if there is only one Gaim in the film. If so, then a change needs to be made. Ryousha (talk) 01:42, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :We also have Demushu fighting on Shocker side. I think that's confirms that timeline affects Gaim story as well, making Gaim a Shocker Rider and Over Lords - just monsters who serves Shocker as well. It's separate timeline where all Riders were changed and no other Gaim than Shocker Rider Gaim was mentioned. No golden fruit for you in this timeline, Kouta. Shamanisheee (talk) 06:30, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Kabi Orange Arms Kabi Orange Arms isn't an actual thing. Kabi Orange was used to refer to the Black Orange Lockseed that Kouta-Yami uses before it was announced with its proper name. Therefore the entire Kabi Orange Arms section is wrong and needs fixing unless someone gets a source for this name. Ryousha (talk) 20:43, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :Who added it? That person needs to cite a source. In the meantime, I'd tag it with a Citation needed tag.